A gesture sensitive panel is an input device which allows a user to input a command to a computing device by selecting the indication content displayed on a screen of an image display device by using his or her fingers or other objects or gestures. Herein, a gesture generally refers to physical interaction between a human or an object and a touch sensitive panel. One example of a gesture is touch on a touch sensitive panel. A sensor of the panel may be capacitive, configured to measure capacity between the gesture and the electronics of the sensor.